Par les yeux d'une mère
by Opale Eye
Summary: Courts oneshots Maraudeurs. Mon fils. Mon propre fils. Comment atil pu me faire ça? Comment atil pu tourner ainsi? Mon fils est un monstre.
1. Lunard

**Titre : **Par les yeux d'une mère

**Rating : **G

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas les droits sur les personnages de Harry Potter.

**Note de l'auteur : **Une nouvelle fic de ma part! J'ai trouvé ce vieux fichier traînant dans le fin fond de mon ordinateur… Les pages blanches, avec seulement les titres de chapitres inscrits en haut de chaque page. J'ai décidé de les remplir. Ça les a rempli beaucoup moins que je pensais mais c'est assez pour dire ce que j'avais à dire. Les chapitres sont donc très courts. En fait, mon idée de départ devait se nommer « Ma mère avait peur de moi » mais s'est vite transformée en « Par les yeux d'une mère ». Je voulais jumeler les deux idées de bases parce qu'elles sont très, très similaires, mais finalement ça ne sera pas très possible. Vous pouvez donc attendre une autre fic qui s'intitulera « Ma mère avait peur de moi »… Qui suivra sensiblement le même style que cette fic-ci.

**Autre note de l'auteur : **Ceci est le premier chapitre, celui qui a tout commencé. Au départ je ne devais faire que Lunard mais je trouvais que ça faisait un peu vide et sans aucun sens. Les trois Maraudeurs qui restent se sont donc greffés à cette suite de one-shots.

**Débilité de l'auteur : **Si vous remarquez bien, les notes de l'auteur sont plus longues que le texte en lui-même! On voit où sont mes priorités, hein ;-) Ah oui, comme je trouve un peu idiot de faire des notes de fin de texte avec quelque chose de si court (et surtout avec de si longues notes au début), je vais les faire tout de suite : Une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ne vous privez surtout pas de ce privilège!

_Bonne lecture!_

_Lunard_

Mon fils. Mon propre fils. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Comment a-t-il pu tourner ainsi?

Il m'a reniée, sans prévenir, sans vraiment le vouloir non plus mais qu'importe. Mon fils est d'une autre race, maintenant. Il n'appartient plus à la famille. Enfin, plus vraiment.

Oh, je continuerai à l'aimer, c'est certain. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis sa mère. Mais parfois je préfèrerais presque qu'il y soit passé.

Mon fils est un monstre.


	2. Queudver

**Titre : **Par les yeux d'une mère

**Rating : **G

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas les droits sur les personnages de Harry Potter.

**Note de l'auteur :** Deuxième chapitre. Queudver. Étrangement, bien que je croyais qu'il allait être difficile à faire etc'est lui qui m'a pris le moins de temps.

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**_Zabou_ : Merci! ...j'ai prévenu au départ que c'était court donc fallait s'y attendre héhé. Mon but c'était pas de faire une longue fic non plus, alors... Et puis je ne suis pas maman, donc je peux difficilement savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir un fils (et encore moins un fils loup-garou loll) Donc je voulais pas dire de conneries...  
_kelpy_ : Héhé, voici la suite, en espérant que ça étanche un peu ta soif (bien que j'en doute...)  
_Natalia_ : Cruelle? Moi? Pas du tout! (Muhuhuhahaha) Nan mais elle pense pas ça sérieusement à tous les jours... C'est le résumé des pensées qu'elle a eues plus haut. En plus, c'est vrai qu'il se transforme en monstre, Mumus :p Pour chaque maman, leur enfant est un monstre d'une façon ou d'une autre... Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle les aiment. J'aurais pu faire la même chose mais dire à la place "Mon fils est un ange." et faire l'éloge du Maraudeur mais c'est pas ça que j'ai décidé de faire...

_Bonne lecture!_

_Queudver_

Mon fils. Mon propre fils. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Comment a-t-il pu tourner ainsi?

Il ne me l'a pas dit, non. Il ne m'a pas dit que nous n'étions plus du même côté. Ce sont des choses qu'une mère ressent. J'aimerais ne pas être sa mère, parfois.

Il avait de bons amis, pourtant. Il a fait plusieurs bêtises avec ces camarades, mais sa plus grande aura été de se retourner contre eux.

Mon fils est un monstre.


	3. Patmol

**Titre : **Par les yeux d'une mère

**Rating : **G

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas les droits sur les personnages de Harry Potter.

**Excuses de l'auteur : **Désolée! J'ai pas pu poster au rythme convenu mais je pense pas que ça ait angoissé quelqu'un héhé En tout cas, pour me faire pardonner, je poste les deux derniers en même temps! Ce sont les deux moins bons alors ne vous attendez pas à grand chose...

**Note de l'auteur :** Patmol! Sa mère, c'était tout un numéro, hein? Eh bien, elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Madame Black refusait de coopérer. Alors ça donne que c'est pas tellement bon… désolée! (Pas ma faute! Celle de Mrs Black!)

**Débilité de l'auteur : **Une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ne vous privez surtout pas de ce privilège!

_Bonne lecture!_

_Patmol_

Mon fils. Mon propre fils. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Comment a-t-il pu tourner ainsi?

La tapisserie se verra encore amputée d'un nom. Et il n'aura jamais le plaisir d'en voir la cicatrice. Qu'il ne revienne jamais ici!

J'efface ce fils de ma mémoire à tout jamais. Notre autre enfant en vaut bien deux.

Mon fils est un monstre.


	4. Cornedrue

**Titre : **Par les yeux d'une mère

**Rating : **G

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas les droits sur les personnages de Harry Potter.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon là j'ai eu du mal. Pour que ça marche avec le _pattern_ des autres chapitres, il fallait que je trouve une façon de voir James comme un monstre. J'aurais pu prendre l'épisode avec Rogue comme exemple mais ça ne m'inspirait pas trop et je ne trouvais pas très profond de prendre une bêtise de jeunesse pour le faire. Finalement c'est à sa mort que j'ai choisi de placer le contexte. Un peu dur comme vision de la mère mais c'est sur l'émotion du moment, je ne la vois pas comme ça tout le temps, rassurez-vous.

**Débilité de l'auteur : **Une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ne vous privez surtout pas de ce privilège!

_Bonne lecture!_

_Cornedrue_

Mon fils. Mon propre fils. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Comment a-t-il pu tourner ainsi?

Il faisait le bien, j'en suis fière. Oh, oui, pour ça, j'en suis fière! Mais avait-il besoin de quitter sa famille? Il a voyagé avec sa femme; qui va s'occuper de mon petit-fils?

Il est venu me rejoindre bien trop tôt! Son enfant a besoin de lui!

Mon fils est un monstre.


End file.
